Molten Life
by Yi-na
Summary: Rewrite. Basically, a well-known and well-loved character starts turning into a girl and general all hell breaks loose. Lots of gender confusion. Bits of shounen-ai or such. Language and ickle bits of mild sexual humor. Kind of stupid, really...
1. Reincarnation

_ In a world that did not exist, floating through oblivion and the mind of a simple man, as rain that fell from nowhere dripped down onto the bare, non-existant plains of memory and awareness, two miniscule forms clung to eachother like frightened children. They were practically identical; with tan, healthy skin; shining blue-tinted black eyes; untameable obsidian locks that fell over powerful shoulders and naked bodies. But one was much more slim, and the other had stronger arms. The mysterious man and woman sat in arms embrace, sleeping quietly and peacefully._

_ Hours turned to months. Months to years. Years to decades, to centuries, to millenia, to eons. And on the two slept, oblivious, knowing only that they loved eachother and would not be seperated, which was all an enemy could have ever done to hurt them. For three billion years the twin souls lay in the rain that did not collect, napping on, waiting for their time. They did not wait in vain._

_ On the exact second anniversary of their three hundred billionth year, the man began to shine. He lifted his face to the endless sky and, his identical soul still resting peacefully in his arms, began to cry. 

* * *

_ Krillin, the brave and good (and rather small, truth be told) soldier of the Earth was jolted from his pleasant sleep by a sharp knocking on the door. Sitting up, he looked about him. He was downstairs, covered in a rather ugly green and blue plaid cotton blanket. The TV was on. Apparently, he had fallen asleep during the Godzilla marathon. Trying to remember what had woken him up, he reached for the remote. He almost dropped it in suprise when there was another sharp knocking, more impatient then before. 

He glanced at the clock. Hardly seven. Who could possibly be calling at this hour? Stifling a yawn, Krillin stood up and, kicking the blanket back onto the couch, went to the door. As he reached it there was yet another pounding. 

"What?" he asked absently, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door. 

"Um..." a female voice said softly, timid and nervous. Krillin raised his eyes and felt blood rushing to his face almost instaneously at the sight of the person who had come calling. 

The girl held a striking resemblance to his best friend, Son-Gokuh. Had her chest been much flatter and her arms a little stronger, they would be identical. She was tan and healthy and strong. Her hair, the same as Goku's but for a more well defined blue-tinted shine, was shaped in the same untameable and wild manner. She was tall, and there was not an inch of difference in between her and Goku's height. She nervously brushed a shining crystalline tress behind her ear and cracked a smile at him. Even if she hadn't been undeniably pretty, Krillin would have blushed anyway, at the sight of her attire. 

A nearly transparent scarlet scarf-like cloth was wrapped around her breasts, going across her left shoulder. The right was left bare but for a thin silver chain high upon it with a little dangling charm that was simply a crimson disc with blacks swirls upon it. The design was echoed in the centre of a tiara-like headpiece, thick bracelets on either of her wrists, identical anklets on her ankles, a ring on her right hand, and the shining band around her tight and powerful belly. Nothing but a cloth, crimson of course, covered her bare crotch. It was held with a silver chain. She smiled nervously at him, which he could not help but return. The blush started to drain. 

"Um, what is it, miss?" he asked. 

Her eyes started to tear up. Then, without warning, she leapt at Krillin and scooped him up in a suprisingly powerful embrace. Krillin, a little confused, just waited gracefully in her arms for an explanation. 

"Krillin--!" she cooed happily, nuzzling her cheek against his. She giggled a little and tightened her grip, lifting the little man clear off the ground like a huge doll. Then, placing a sweet little kiss in the centre of his face, placed him back down. 

The ex-monk cleared his throat. "Um, sorry if I'm being rude, miss, but who are you?" he asked, rubbing his face where he had been kissed. 

She blinked, then spread out her arms in what the Bible called "the beseeching fashion". 

"Krillin! It's me!" she exclaimed. 

"Who's 'me'?" Krillin said, a little suspicious and beginning to doubt the girl's sanity, until, that is, he realized that she could not possibly have known his name if they had not met at some point. 

"Goku!" she shouted, looking a little desperate to be recognized. "I haven't changed all _that_ much, come on, _please_ recognize me!" 

Okay, she _was_ insane. Krillin raised an eyebrow and glanced at the size of her chest and crotch. Nope, definately not a boy. 

"Dear, how can you be Goku?" he asked, a little too sweetly. She huffed in anger and slapped him straight across the face. Krillin went flying, shocked at the force of her hit. He crashed through the wall, blood dribbling down his lip. He looked up from the ruins at her. She was looking pouty, like a child denied of ice cream. The little warrior stood up. It was nothing compared to what else he's been through but... still, no ordinary human could have knocked him off his feet like that. 

"Krillin, damn you, why don't you recognize me!" she shouted, stamping her feet. Krillin examined her face. She certainly _looked_ like Goku, the same wide innocent eyes, the snip of a nose and long thin bridge, the small mouth and the elegant round shape of her face, long strong legs and thinned waist... 

"Goku?" he asked. "Is that really you?" 

Her eyes eyes began to water again, a few stray drops trickling down the side of her face. "Oh, Krillin, your so stupid!" she sobbed as she went to hug him again. Krillin, a little disturbed at finding his best friend having turned into a girl (and a girl his secretly found attractive, even more disturbingly), did not return her embrace for the second time. 

"Wh-what happened?" he asked as he forcefully pulled his--or her, apparently--arms off of his neck. 

She put her hand behind her head sheepishly, a habit of Goku's. Laughing a little, she blushed in embarassment. "Yes, well, you see.." 

Suddenly a strong, brawny hand was placed on hershoulder. Goku turned to smile at someone Krillin had never seen before. He was tall, taller then Goku, with hair similar to Goku's but much longer, shaggy, falling to his knees. He was tan with odd armour, a monkey-like tail slowly snaking around the girl's ankle. She either did not notice or did not care as she took the person's hand and kissed it. 

"I can explain so, dear." said the towering man down to his "dear". Goku nodded, smiling at him and snuggling girlishly into his chest. Krillin glanced to one side, blushing a little at bearing witness to these two getting so chummy together. "My name is Radditz. I am Kakarot--" 

"Goku." Goku corrected automatically. 

"If you insist, Goku's." sighed Radditz, before continuing. "I am his brother. He has a rare Saiyan condition that incudes his evil qualities to come out in another form, in this case a girl. I came to Earth to find him and destroy this planet, but after he told me of his adoration of this place I have decided to spare it out of pure affection and utter devotion to my beloved sibling and to making him happy." 

"....." Krillin stared at Radditz blankly for a few seconds. Goku sighed and stepped foreward, taking Krillin's hand in hers and dragging him through the door. Radditz followed, rudely clucking the interior of the house. 

* * *

"I get it..." Krillin said, looking at the peaceful, sleeping face of Goku, who was cuddled in her brother's embrace. "So, he should have been a villain?" 

"Yeah..." Radditz said absently, smiling lovingly (perhaps a bit too lovingly) down at his brother's (sister's?) crooning form. A hand bulking with muscle tenderly brushed one of her blue-shining tresses from her face. She made a cute clucking noise in her throat and shifted position, curling deeper back into sofa and into her brother, who chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. 

"But why has he started to turn into a girl?" Krillin asked. He didn't get embarassed anymore when one of the siblings went to kiss or hug eachother. They did so frequently throughout the brief meeting and he was used to it by now. "He didn't use to do so, or at least... I've never seen him do so before." 

"Yes, well, we've developed a theory on that." Radditz unwrapped his tail, which had been secured around Goku's ankle since the meeting had began, and re-wound it about her wrist, which had been twitching faintly as she dreamed. The fluxuating stopped and she sighed gently. "When he was very young, it was difficult to tell what gender he was. Besides, one is supposed to only very rarely switch forms, and for only a few seconds at that. But when he lost his tail, he also lost his ability to release the impurities the Gods wished to force on him. After a while, it began to build up and I guess he just sort of snapped. Now he's likely to spend fifty percent of the rest of his life as a girl." 

"Fifty percent!?" Krillin choked on his coffee. It seemed a big deal to him. After all, he had just learned his best friend A) Was an alien, B) Was supposed to have killed him, the rest of his race and their planet and C) Was going to be a girl for half of the time. 

Radditz nodded. "Perhaps more. During which time God knows what he may do. We've already discovered his female form to be vengeful, dominating, violent, easily angered, and well..." He got a dirty look in his eyes and looked down at the napping Goku. The edges of his mouth twitched in an effort to hold down a grin. Krillin, who was afterall not so innocent as his friend, was able to put two and two together. 

"You mean you and--and she...?" 

"Aheh. Yeah." 

A sweatdrop formed on a side of Krillin's head. A big one. A huge one. One so big Chiatzou could have drowned in it. "Thanks for sharing, Radditz. I feel sick..." 

"Oh, stop over-reacting." Radditz snapped. He thought of reaching over and slapping the little rat for his impudence, but thought better of it. His brother was obviously very fond of this pathetic Earthling and might not like it if he snapped off his little head. "It was a one-time thing. Incest isn't the worst he could be doing." 

"Yeah, okay." Krillin muttered, resting his head in his hands. He thought for a few seconds before lifting his head again. "But what about Chi-chi!? Is she--Goku--her husband? And poor Gohan.. how is he going to take the fact that his Daddy is a girl!? And that his Girl Daddy has been... _being_... with his uncle!??" 

Radditz rolled his eyes for what must have been the thousandth time. He couldn't help it. Humans were so unnessicarily excitable and loud and wasting. It was obnoxious. "Calm down, short stop. If they love my brother enough to deserve him, they'll accept it without a second thought." 

"They better..." muttered Krillin, sighing and sub-conciously admiring the way Goku's hair shone so that you could see a faint blue reflection on her skin. She was really very beautiful, one of the most beautiful (if not the most period) lovely people, men or women, he had ever seen. Krillin, who's handsome body and loving heart were countered by his strange looks, afterall had little socialization with women. But even without comparison, it was rather obvious that Goku was really the prettiest thing, with a sweet smile and a twinkly voice. 

"The flaming yaks want me to die!" whined Goku in her sleep. 

* * *

_ Earlier..._

An odd force had awoken the saviour of the Earth, the angel of hope to the homosapien race, little Son-Goku of the humans. It shone, piercing like the sun after years of darkness, and then fell to nothing. It had been so strong, however, that it had shaken him from his sleep. He had not been able to fall back to unconcious bliss so at last he gave up, rising from his bed and favouring his peacefully slumbering wife with a smile. 

He called Nimbus, his ever-faithful "pet" cloud. The cold, but not frigid, winds that struck his body helped wake him. He was still a little incoherant though, as the cloud banked on the gravelly shores of a hot spring. Might as well take a bath while he was up early. Goku looked to the west, where he was sure the sun would rise soon. Or was it to the east? He gave up thinking soon, since it made his head hurt. 

Goku stripped of his orange clothing, revealing a beautiful body that needed only stereotypical shining white dove wings to be a completed Mortal Angel. He stood in the cool darkness he was so in love with, smiling out at the steaming hot springs with gentle eyes. He was far too innocent, afterall, to realize his own beauty and the desire others would inevitably feel to own that beauty. Chuckling a little at the cute way little woodland creatures spied him from the safety of their trees, convinced they were out of sight, he stepped foreward into the not unpleasantly steaming water. Goosebumps rose on his skin from the clashing of frigid autumn air and near boiling liquid. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, a jolt of pain he had never imagined possible literally knocked him from his feet. Goku fell in a tangle of limbs as water splashed and the animals went running. He screamed, but his voice was cut off when water rushed into his mouth and forced it's way down his lungs. He lay trembling, hardly breathing in the water for a few seconds, before, treacherously slowly, starting from the back of his head, liquid fire poured through his body. All reason was thrown to the window and he thrashed animalistically, shrieking and squirming as water enveloped him. Minutes passed and still the off-earthly ache did not cease tormenting him. From his mouth flooded hellish screams and inane babble. His thanatos surged and he tried desperately to drown himself. Eventually, when enough liquid was forced down his throat, Goku's body could no longer grip onto conciousness and he went under, trembling and whimpering softly in his comatose. 

Luckily, the small water formation was really not so small and it was a windy day. Small waves pushed the unconcious man onto the shore before he turned over, burying his face in the water so that he would surely perish. He lay among the gravel, sobbing instinctively, as his body morphed and mutated into strange new forms. Spare blood oozed from everyone opening on his form, turning the gravel red and the river pink. 

And that was how his brother found him; curled in a fetal position, trembling, sick, and in his new form. 

At first, Radditz thought it was just some thrown-out dieing wretch or prositute thrown to her just desserts, but when he went to see if humans were edible, a feeling of deja vu struck him so heavily he could not harm the pathetic being without first inspecting her. 

He lifted her still shaking body from the crimson-stained water and held up her face, more then a little suprised at her blossoming beauty. He saw no more then what everyone else saw, but to him the shining loveliness was multiplied by tenfold, since afterall, Goku was modeled after Saiyajin beauty, powerful and earthy and primitive. 

Radditz knew, by a sense unrecognizable to the physical world, that this was his blood and his darling lost brother, but how (or why) he had somehow or another switched genders understandably a bit. But deeply rooted affection for his relations, and an unshaken tower of attraction to his sibling's shallow good looks, urged him to care for his darling brother, so infant-like in this state, like a parent. 

He knelt on the damp rocks, cradling his brother's softly whining head in the crook of his arm, whispering under his breath words of praise and comfort to him. It was terribly uncharacteristic for him, Radditz, the all-mighty and cruel, to ever be so gentle and sentimental towards someone, but he just wouldn't feel right if he wasn't replusively loving to his brother. He may have been a heartless evil bastard, but in his heart of hearts, he loved his baby sibling more then anything else in the world. Even as an infant, Kakarot was so brave and loving for a Saiyan. They were such close brothers. Identical souls, really. 

So as the sun rose the two loved siblings, half-embracing, fell asleep under the shade of the willows. 

* * *


	2. Remembrance

"**_WHAT_!???**" 

The ear bleedingly-pitched scream reverberated through the air, making Radditz snarl in his throat as he pressed Goku protectively into his chest and Krillin chuckle nervously and rush over to the slightly hyperventilating martial arts master to try and calm him. The poor thing simply got knocked over when Kamesennin flailed his arms. 

"Master, please--" 

"I FONDLED **GOKU**!?? MY **STUDENT**!?? MY **_*male*_** STUDENT!??" 

"What's this fight about?" Goku wondered obliviously, watching Krillin and Roshi scream back at one another. Radditz wrapped his naiive little "brother" up in his arms again and patted her head comfortingly. Goku gave a cute, child-like squeal at the uncalled for show of attention and hugged back. 

It took a few minutes for Krillin to calm down the ancient master, and another few to make him accept that Goku had really switched genders somehow or another. By that time he was merrily eyeing up the oblivious girl, who still sat in her brother's thick arms, until the older Saiyan snarled at him and drew a finger across his throat as if slitting his own neck. Kamesennin got the message and from then on let his student alone. 

"So. Goku's turned into a girl and now we have so somehow tell Chi-chi while at the same time keeping our heads attached to our necks." 

"Uh.. yeah." 

Roshi looked emotionlessly at Krillin for a few seconds, then sighed. "Yes, we _are_ very dead indeed." Goku, who had been generally quiet since she woke up, had been watching the fight with confusion and mild interest. Now she stood up. "Excuse me but, uh, what's a Chi-chi?" 

There was some uncomfortable coughing from Krillin and Roshi. Radditz pulled his brother back onto his knee and peered over her shoulder, waiting curiously for an answer as well. The clock kept ticking and neither of them could think of a reply that wouldn't send poor Goku into seizures. 

"Well, uh..." Krillin started, looking off to one side. "Chi-chi is... she's your wife." He cringed. Great tactful answer he had _there_. 

Goku, apparently, was not thoroughly shaken. She tilted her head and, after a few moments of searching her mind, found no definition. "What's a 'wife', Krillin?" 

The ex-monk started to give Goku the "You Idiot" look, but Radditz growled lightly, quickly silencing the exasperated Krillin. "Look, you little _freak_, Female Goku hasn't seen the light of day for more then twenty years. As far as she remembers, all she really knows of is you, Kamesennin, Bulma, and a few other primitive concepts. Remember, she was silenced when Goku was very young and doesn't know a hundredth of what he does. Besides.. I don't really know what one is either." 

"Oh, yeah." sighed Krillin. He personally still thought his friend was a little too air-headed for his own good, but dared not aggrivate the soldier and his rather creepy devotion to his sibling. "Well... a wife is like... a spouse." 

"What's a spouse?" Radditz and Goku asked simultaneously. 

"A mate." 

"Ohhh." they said in unison. A took a few seconds for them to realize the meaning of this statement. Radditz went blue and Goku choked. "Y-y-you mean I'm w-WED!?" she coughed, standing up. Krillin nodded meekly. She stuttered a bit. Radditz wrapped one of his arms over her shoulder and took her hand. 

"Excuse me.." Kamesennin interupted, standing up as well. "It is actually unlikely you two are to be considered married. It was not in Goku's power, nor did she ever agree to it in this form. Therefore the 'I Do' said by Male Goku may not apply to his counterpart, hence devoiding any marital positions one may have with another." 

Krillin clapped sarcastically. Radditz rolled his eyes yet again. Goku blinked. The old man sighed with deep annoyance and gave Krillin a sharp slap across the face for his impudence. He debated doing the same to Goku but feared his brother, that monstrous person that called himself Radditz, and didn't dare harm or annoy the girl within his sight. 

Goku raised her hand as if in school. Kamesennin nodded at her and she spoke again. "Um, would someone please tell me about my family? If I have a wife, do I have a house? And a dog? And a brat? Is she named Goku, too?" 

"Aheh, yes, well, as far as we've heard over the phone you have a young son called Gohan, you live by your Grandpa's old shrine, and you are still training in the martial arts." Krillin said. Goku fell silent. She stared at Krillin a few seconds, her obsidian eyes growing huge and watery. The ex-monk whimpered and debated running for his life. If Goku began to weep over her forced child, Radditz would surely explode the house. 

He needed not worried. 

"I have a son!" sobbed Goku in ecstacy, leaping up to wrap her brother up in a hug. "I have a baby boy!" The siblings proceeded to prance around the table in celebration, shouting "I have a son!" "I have a nephew!" "I'm a Mummy!" "I'm an Uncle!" and the like. 

"I'm so happy, Radditz!" 

"I'm happy too!" 

"I love you, brother!" 

"I love you more!" 

"THANK YOU GOD!!" 

"BLESS THIS WORLD AND ALL IT'S WORTHLESS, PATHETIC INHABITANTS THAT ARE GONNA DIE SOON ENOUGH ANYWAY!" 

* * *

  
_ Earlier... (Yes, AGAIN!! GET USED TO IT!)_

She didn't know where she had been. Her past--she knew she had one, she just didn't know its contents. One would get the sense that she had been asleep for many years. It took her a few minutes, laying in the warm dampness in the dark, to recall anything from the sacred desert of her memory. 

Children, preparing for a contest of strength. Sharing a deep friendship. She could see herself as one of those children and decided it was her friend. "Krillin", her mysterious lost conciousness told her, "His name is Krillin and you love him." What else? An old man upon a patch of land far out on the sea, for which she had respect and admiration. "Kamesennin," it told her, "Your master." 

Several other memories were there, dully glowing like phantom stars, ones she could not recognize. A sweet girl that came with the threat of injury, a little thatch hut in the woods where she had worshiped at long ago, a river, a fish, a monster, a blue-haired beauty that had befriended her. It made as much sense to her as if someone had come up and just screamed random concepts in her face. At that moment, she remembered that she had eyes and the gift of Sight. Her eyelashes fluttered open. Her pupils gently fluxuated, since she was in the shade and the sun could not penetrate the bending boughs of the lovely trees above. She sighed. She remembered trees. They made shade when the temperature of the air rose and grew good things to eat upon their limbs and demanded no price for their gifts. 

There was a soft murmuring beside her. She turned her head on instinct and saw a handsome man that slightly resembled her, nuzzled into her and purring like a kitten. No instinctual fear jolted through her veins, which reassured her this person was a friend. She fondly stroked the face of the man she did not know but loved. He made a cooing noise and cuddled her deeper into his lap. She continued to watch him like an interested newborn infant, staring up at his handsome face and wondering over the odd feeling of deja vu that hovered within her. She placed a curious hand on his face again and gently pressed, trying to wake him without annoying him. 

Radditz's nightmare coloured eyes fluttered open. He found himself staring into the face of someone he did not immediatly recognize, but then his powerful sense of smell picked up the faint Saiyan musk of love and caught his own genetics in them. 

"Kakarot.." he muttered, sitting up and gently putting his arms over the quiet girl. She lay in his embrace, politely puzzled but happy at being shown affection. 

"Who's Kakarot?" she whispered gently, finding herself mirroring the man's gentle embrace and pressing her cheek into his face. Radditz chuckled lightly and scooped up the girl he was certain was his brother in his strong arms. Her legs dangled loosely over his arm and she still held firmly to him, refusing to let go. "You are, of course, my dear." he said gently, placing a kiss on his so-called brother's forehead. She stared up at him with softly confused eyes. The condfident smile faded from Radditz's face. "You don't know who you are, do you?" She slowly shook her head no. The taller Saiyan sighed and drew his precious infant-like brother closer into his arms. She murmered sleepily and nuzzled into his chest. 

"I," he started simply, "have alot of explaining to do." 


	3. A Note

My computer has just generally gotten beaten mercilessly to a bloody pulp and I lost absolutely all my files. I had three or four chapters just a few sentences from finishing but now it'll take awhile to rewrite them all; a month or three at least. Sorry, you lot...  
~Little Yi, 11.18.02 


End file.
